poke master
by chuunibyou otaku-kun
Summary: Cole is mistakenly plopped into the Pokemon world, as an otaku, can he deal with his new life?


Poke-master

intro

I don't own Pokemon or non-cole/sarah charictors

The journey of cole after falling into the Pokemon world just to let you know I will be using the unlimited moves style

Also I started this a while ago to my input method changed just 2 lazy to change now ,will change in next post

N(cole duh) I was walking and talking To one of my frends

Cole(c) well it's been nice talking with ya sarah !

S yea

C see ya ar-oooooooouuuuuunnnnndddddd

N suddenly the floor dropped and I saw my self falling past a pink -thing?

C what is that?

N Suddenly I saw blue and stopped falling

C hey your mewtwo the genetic Pokemon

Wait am I in the Pokemon world ?

N then-

C why do I sound like I ate chalk?and have no - I'm a kid!

N I would of continued my search for answers - but it's not best to do that when psychic types let gravity decide your fate - dumb Pokemon ! I hope mew is nicer than him... Does "he" have a gender even?

regardless, being a user in the Drunken Fist,Maui Thai and monkey styles I put my skills to good use-

C aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

N ok so Mabey there was a bit of yelling... anyway I finally broke threw the clouds before passing out

Professor Oak(p o) I found cole lying on the ground next to my house and took him inside

N when I woke up I was with a weird looking guy and his house Who said his name was Professor Oak

P o when he introduced himself I noticed that he sound a lot more mature than he actually would've been for his age

C professor Oak seemed look at me weird so when I asked him about it he said I was too mature for my age

P o he told me he was 20-esh, years old. needless to say I didn't believe him

C somehow I got the feeling he didn't believe me

P o I told him I was a Pokémon professor and ask him if he was a Pokémon trainer yet

C he asked me if I was a Pokémon trainer I've been in this world for three minutes okay maybe slightly longer

P o He gave me a weird look

N I told him I'd only been in the world since about half a second before he found me he didn't take that news very well

P o I told him it's impossible to teleport between worlds

N I told him, give me the benefit of the doubt... your world has palkia and dialgia celabi and unknown

P o I was going amazed with the amount of pokemon knowledge he had for supposedly just getting in this world some I Had'nt even heard of

N he asked me how I knew about Pokemon. namely the said pokemon

P o after he explained his world, he told me he was interested in being a Pokémon trainer

C professor Oak asked what started I would like

P o he asked me if I could get one from another region, which I told him sure

C I asked him to get a hold of Professor Sycamore

P s I was getting ready for bed when I get a call from Professor Oak

P o professor sycamore was still in is PJs kind of awkward-

P s Cole and Professor Oak saw me they kinda blushed... Professor more than Cole,

C hey Professor Sycamore I was wondering if I could have one of your starter Pokémon namely fenicen

P s why of course, I happen to of gotten A new fenicen this morning but-

P o ash asked him if he had a fenicen after sending it over cole asked me if I had any steel and wires

C I decided to make a new pokedex and gear, luckily I had learned coding before now, and was now profitont in c, Java, JavaScript, and html

P o I gave him what he needed because I had given away all the other pokedex. after he had made his pokedex/translate/scanner/navigater/ect he asked me to give any pokemon a training ground to work in and keep him updated on any progress/problem that happen

N fenicen and I had just entered the woods when we ran across a boy walking his pet pikachu -well more like dragging it

C hey kid let me see your pokedex

A ok!

Pokedex HELLO MY NAME IS DEXTER I WAS PROGRAMMED BY PROFESSER OAK FOR TRAINER ASH KETCHEM TO PROVIDE INFORMATION AND TIPS FOR HIS JOURNEY

c oi! pikachu, come here!

P pika?(what?)

C what's wrong with ash?

P he's a idiot knows nothing about pokemon and brags to much!

C I told the kid what pikachu told me

A oh well I just started my journey your my first pokemon mom hates pokemon and I'm sorry I'll only brag when Gary's around ok?

P fine. Ok my moves are spark thundershock charm and tail whip

A hey cole do you have any idea on what moves I should teach Pikachu?

C are you going for defense, power or for speed?

A can I have them all?

C ... yes-esh, but you have to lose 2 to get in the other when cheat training but they may balance out, depending on what training style you use.

A so to get speed I have to lose strength and defence

C exactly though speed could increase your defence too if its fast enough

A then I think I will specialize in speed

C good that's what I can help you in the most

A so what moves do you suggest he learns

C quick attack,Iron tail,electro-ball,hmmmum I don't know what you're other move should be, probably a defensive move though volt tackle my or special version bolt tackle works too

P can I learn any dragon type moves?

C uh no not that know of -wait how do you know about that type?

P I'm a pokemon news travels fast between us-hey there's an eevee that's hurt

C I'll run her to the pokemon center in the next town.

n I walked up to the little eevaluation pokemon and asked it if I could pick it up but it was to sick to answer

Pg pigi oto pi oto!(I'll carry him for you!)

C ok, thanks keep up with my pace

Pg yah

N we ran on and on only stoping to put feniken on my shoulder pigioto kept up with my full speed (which is not an easy job to do)

C almost there eevee! Duck blaze!

B slow down your going too fast!

N suddenly I stopped because off a very strong arm

O j hey why are you running? did you steal those pokemon?

C uh if I stole them it wouldn't it be better to run OUT OF the city not INTO the city plus why whoud I steal injured pokemon and why whould a stolen pidgiotto fly next to the idiot that stole it with no rope forcing it?

O j oh I'm sorry please go take them-

C come on.

Oj why

C eevees hurt so I'll take it to the centre then give you my id oh and there's a kid with a hat and pikachu that hates his pokeball he isn't a theft ether

N she transmitted that across the city rising my suspicions. so after giving eevee to nurse joy, I turned around and opened the arm guard pokedex divice

YO IM AURA, COLES POKEMON INFO GATHERER, GAURDION POKEDEX IDINTAFACATOR, SCANNER, CAMARA ECT.

Then a square block falls off of the system

C here's my Pokédex

O j thank you very much

C about this time ash runs in

A pikachu what's wrong?

P I'm hungry and have splinters in my side!

A eh?

P ...

C pikachu come over here ash go find pokemon food

A ok

So I grabbed twisers and pulled the splinters out

P much better now for food

Ash shows up with a lightning bolt sack

C ash that's not food... That's an evaluation stone

A oops

C I'll get it be right back

So I went to the store and bought food for every type of known pokemon and every known berry ( as an I o u of course)

P thanks for the food!

C no problem... ash whould you like help with training?

A sure, what move should I teach first?

C iron tail then increase speed and agility. I did research on gyms, first is Brock who uses rock type generally geodude and onix two on two that's why iron tail is the choice move, steel beats rock.

A I see come on pikachu!

P I'm still eating

A huh?

C he's still eating

A oh! sorry,

P no prob (shoves food in mouth,) done!

C ash, i'll go with you, I can use the training too, lets go! (Feniken comes out of the ball)

F FEN! FENIKEN!

O j this will be a one on one battle begin

Ash said pikachu go!

Cole response is to walk on the field "ready!"

Oj said " begin !"

A hey the hell ? where is feniken?

C center

Cole rushed forward and punches at pikachu pikachu and ash are momentarily stunned by Coles speed

A daaaa... Hell!? Move!

Too late though, as pikachu is smashed into the ground, he however slowly gets up.

A spark!

Pikachu shoots a a bit of lightning at blaze who jumps in the air

A left!

Pikachu dodges as the ground he had been standing on was destroyed

C smack him with your tail!

Ash looked at Cole like he was weird "left! - finiken can't learn iron tail ya know,"

Cole smiled, "I know, im teaching her a new move,blaze! jump as high as you can swing your tail around and over your head like a whip,

Ash was interested

A swing you tail to counter that,

C ash watch how blaze swings ok!

A right!

Blaze jumped and did as she was told,her tail smacking pikachu's tail causeing him to smack his face with his own tail,

A Pikachu!

P im good ...ouch...

B now what?

C ready ash?

A yeah

C ok blaze do it again well burning your tail, ready? Use fire tail!

With a powerful move, blaze fires up his tail but with less movement than before startling Pikachu and ash,

C side!

Blaze at the last moment twisted and smashed into the ground causeing it to burst into flames

A... The hell?

C hmmm interesting, it seams it causes burns as well as damaging the opposition, well regardless, im calling victory, I need to go back to the center, im hoping eevee is good by now, ja ne!

As I walked in the center I was hit by a flying brown fluffball

C...Uh wha...?

N,j oh your back I wondered why evee took off so fast!

C hmm? I see,

I looked down and saw that the fluffball the hit me was eevee,

C oi! eevee! Good , your feeling better, now I won't have to fire nurse joy!

Eevee purred and jumped on my shoulder and started to fall asleep I took her out side,walked to the edge of the woods went to put her down but she jumped on my head than to the other shoulder,

C I see, you wanna stay with me than?

All I got in response was a snore and a face full of the tail that some how wrapped all the way around my neck, and into my face... Hope nurse joy washed her...ash walked up,

A got an eevee now eh,

C not officially, no

A ill take her if you want,

His response was her jumping off my shoulder and hitting him with an iron tail to the head,

C um it would seem she dislikes that idea... And she know iron tail.

a no shit...

Ok im cutting this off, here, hope to get back to it soon


End file.
